The Third Hitachiin
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: Ouran gets a new student, only... it’s a Hitachiin? More precisely, Hikaru and Kaoru’s younger sibling, Rue Hitachiin, is in Tamaki and Kyoya’s class! Why are Hikaru and Kaoru so cold to Rue? Will the Host club accept this little angel?


**The Third Hitachiin**

Ouran gets a new student, only... it's a Hitachiin? More precisely, Hikaru and Kaoru's younger sibling, Rue Hitachiin, is in Tamaki and Kyoya's class! Why are Hikaru and Kaoru so cold to Rue? Will the Host club accept this little angel?

Re-Post

----

_**SNIP**_

The sound of metal sliding across each other sounded around the large white marble bathroom, as it cut threw few strands of once long orange hair that fell to the white marbled floor, joining their fallen friends. They landed near a pair of feet that wore black loafers and legs covered in black pants.

_**SNIP**_

_**SNIP **_

A few uneven strands of hair fell slowly to the floor as a pair of scissors was set down on the white marble sink top, where a small, pail porcelain hand had set them. Both hands then rested on the sink as its owner leaded forward slightly to see their reflection up closer.

It was a young boy of about 15 years old as he wore the male uniform of the elite Ouran Academy. Consisting of, black slacks, a white polo shirt under a blue blazer with the school emblem on the left side of the chest, as well as a black tie with a single vertical purple stripe going down the center.

He blinked his catlike golden eyes at his reflection, observing his flawless porcelain skin, his short, slightly messy orange hair. A soft smile slowly came to his face as determination burned in his golden eyes.

"Today's the day."

He breathed out, his voice sounding soft and femaine as he spoke. Taking a slow, deep breath he let it out slowly, looking slightly sacred as he looked back at his reflection.

"My first day of real School."

He said to his reflection before walking out of the bathroom.

The young man went to his room that was colored in different shades of purple. The carpet softening the sounds of his already soft footsteps, he picked up his school bag off the purple, queen sized, and four poster bed in the middle of the room.

He walked up to his door quickly and stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath before opening it.

----

**Ouran Academy**

----

"Class. I would like you to welcome a new student. You may come in."

The teacher announced, as the students of Ouran Academy's high school's 2-A class, quieted as someone entered the classroom. Stopping in front of the classroom next to the teacher stood a 15 year old boy, of about 5'9, with flawless porcelain skin, smooth orange hair that fell slightly into his golden cat like eyes.

Many had first thought he was a student from another class, they didn't think that this boy, a year younger then them would be their new classmate. One student looked shocked and horrified at seeing the orange haired boy.

"Hikaru? What are you doing here?"

He asked, sounding worried, standing up quickly from his seat, gaining everyone's attention as he looked at the _'new'_ student.

The young man had short blond hair, looked to be about 16 years old of French decent, standing at around 6 foot, with pale skin, and violet colored eyes. His Ouran uniform soaking up the cold sweat that he was perpetrating as he looked at the orange haired boy, whom looked very confused at the French boy's words.

"Um? I'm sorry, but I'm not Hikaru."

The orange haired boy said, uncertainly as he looked at the blond, head slightly tilted to one side. The girls of the class couldn't help but blush lightly at the adorable reaction.

The young man that was sitting next to the blonde raised an eyebrow. His black hair was short and neat, about 16 years old, probably about 5'10, pale skin, and dark eyes that were hidden behind rimless oval shaped glasses that had caught the glare of the light. He did noting but watch the exchange between the two other boys.

"Ok, then. Karou, what are you doing in my class?"

The blonde asked the orange haired boy again, sounding slightly annoyed by something. Once again the orange haired boy looked at him confused. He blinked cutely twice, the girls silently squealed at the boy's adorableness; he just gave off an air of innocence.

"I'm not Kaoru either. My name is-"

"What!"

The blond boy yelled, interrupting the younger boy, running up to the front and the blond stared at the orange haired boys face.

"This isn't funny my son! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LITTLE HARUHI!?"

The blond asked angrily, grabbing the younger boy by the shoulders and shaking him back and forth quickly. The younger boy looked completely confused and scared before the teacher spoke up.

"Suou! Stop shaking the new student and sit down!"

The teacher yelled at the blond boy angrily as he pointed to the blond and then to his vacant seat near the back of the class room.

The blond boy slowly went back to his seat, the new student bracing him self against the black board behind him from having his head shaken like a babies rattle.

When the blond was seated the teacher had written the new students name on the black board, the female students and some male students, gasped as the teacher wrote the student's last name.

Once he had recovered from the blonde's assault, he straitened up his uniform before looking back at the class, the blonds' purple eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"My name is Rue Hitachiin. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin are my identical brothers. It's very nice to meet all of you."

The boy named Rue introduced himself, bowing slightly at his waist. A shy smile on his face, the students broke out in whispers after he introduced himself.

The blond boy went stiff, his jaw dropped onto his desk, and all color drained from his body in a mix look of shock and horror.

The black haired boy next to him just pushed up his glasses with his right index finger with a small smirk on his lips.

'_Looks like __we have a new member of the host club.'_

----

**After Class**

----

"Ah? Rue-kun."

A girl with short black hair and black eyes called the third Hitachiin, as he slipped his last book in his bag. He turned to her and gave her a friendly smile, making him look handsome, and the girl blush lightly.

"Yes? What is it Kana-chan?"

He asked kindly, making the girl blush a deeper red and a group of girls that was gathered at the other end of the classroom blushed as well.

"Well… um? Well you be a-a"

The girl nervously talked to Rue, who seemed confused, blinking cutely, making all the girls swoon at his innocence that could rival Host club's Lota Type, only without the sweet tooth and high energy.

"A host??

She finished in a small squeak, blushing red as Rue blinked in away the girls thought was cute and looked to think about his response, making the girls lean in to hear his answer eagerly.

He smiled brightly at her with his eyes closed and head tilted to the side, hearts were admitting from the girls.

"Of course. I really hope so."

"SO CUTE!"

Many of the girls responded, Rue blinked in confusion and looked a tinged worried as he flinched away from the screaming girls.

'_Did I say something wrong?'_

----

**The Third Music Room**

**----**

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

The blond boy burst thru the doors of the third Music room, calling two boys that looked slimier to the new student in his class. The only differences were that their skin had a bit more color to them and their hair parted to either the right or left.

The orange haired boys looked over from their place on the couch, looking over a fashion magazine.

"Yo."

"What's up boss?"

They asked as the blond ran up to them, looking wide eyed at the two of them. He looked at the one on his right, then the one to his left and back again. The two boys had a board look on their faces as the blond seemed to freak out over something they had to do with.

The blond straitened and took on a serious poses as he looked at the two doppelgangers.

"Why didn't you tell me you had another Brother?"

He asked confidently, as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the twins. Their eyes widen for a few seconds before putting on a board expression and then a look of disgust.

They leaned back, crossing their arms and closing their eyes. The blond looked at the two of them seriously and confused.

Behind him, the dark haired boy with glasses calmly walked in. Followed by a messy, black haired boy, around 6 feet tall, pale skin, gray eyes with a blank expression, carrying on his shoulders a small 4'9 blond boy with brown eyes, holding a pink plush rabbit.

As well as a brown haired, brown eyed, feminine looking boy, around 5 foot and 15 years old. They all looked on confused at the conversation as the twins answered as they surged their shoulders uncaringly.

"**We don't have another **_**'Brother'**_**."**

The rest of the boys, that weren't in class 2-A, in the room looked at them with confusion as the door behind them opened silently behind them.

"Hikaru-onii-tan? Kaoru-onii-tan?"

All the boys turned to look at the doors to the music room, only to see a boy that looked a lot like Hikaru and Kaoru timidly standing in the doorway shyly. His eyes wide with innocence the two little devils could never have achieved.

The two said devils narrowed their eyes at the imposter who squirmed slightly under their glare before gulping and gathering up courage.

"Wow! He looks like Hi-chan and Kao-chan! Right Takeshi!"

The short blond said as he looked at the new red head, from his big friend's shoulder.

"Yeah."

Gulping, the red head stepped up to the tall blond and the boy with glasses that were in his class this morning.

"Suou-san. Ootori-san."

He said, addressing his classmates as the blond one looked from him to the two doppelgangers seemingly ignoring their brother.

The third red head bowed low at his waist to his two classmates.

"I humbly ask that you please accept me into your Host Club!"


End file.
